Azora Dursley
by RuinTheShadows
Summary: For Dudley, the wizarding world entered his life as a curse over his Family. Then his own daughter happened to be a part of it. Azora gets a part of a bigger puzzle, a puzzle she may be the finishing piece in. Hogwarts is about to fall, and a prediction will have it that Azora will either fall with the beloved school, or make the solution for Hogwarts spirit to carry on.


_Okay, peeps. soooo, this is my first fanfic, hopefully you guys like it. I am going to give out a new chapter every week if everything works out as planned. If you have a comment- of any type- e let me know. Kinda Exited._

 _Huggz & løv_

Mr. Dudley Dursley was a normal man who lived in an all too perfect house with his grumpy wife called Mrs. Evelyn Dursley, a snaky lady with beetle shaped ice blue eyes and straight, light hair. They had one son who looked terribly like his father with his greasy blond hair and swollen shape. The Dursleys called their son Kevin.

They also had a younger daughter, Azora, who was the very opposite of her brother, yes, in fact opposite from the whole of her family. Her hair was red as fire, and her eyes almond shaped and green as emeralds. In fact, Azora was very unusual.

One midsummer night, the year Azora turned eleven, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley sat on their porch each with a cup of tea.

"What are you thinking about, darling?" asked Mrs. Dursley after a long while.

"Eh... well," Mr. Dursley could not say where his mind raced. It was a long time ago, but he remembered his cousin Harry Potter get his letter from a school of magic. He hadn't thought about it for many years, but... their daughter was a resemblance of him. Of course not the starving appearance and the silly glasses, or that scar on his forehead. But Harry... could do things. Things _have_ happened with Azora too. Like that time Mrs. Dursley wanted her to... never mind. It didn't happen anyway, because of _That._ "I just... I think, you understand?"

"Oh, sweetheart, you are on vacation, and the first thing you do is to think?" she said compassionately. "That does not sound like _my Duddy_!"

"Not actually," Oh, God, _what will my parents say?_ They never liked her, but... now? "I think I need to sleep. I feel nauseous. Over the night sky an owl fled. "I feel extremely nauseous".

The owl dropped a letter in Mr. Dursley's opened arms. They were quiet for a long time. It could not be true. But yes, it was.

"Can you fetch the children, please?"

"you haven't opened it, you don't know who it is for,"

"The children, please."

"But why?"

"Just get them!"

A few minutes later all of the Dursley-family sat around the dining table, where the mystery (well, not for Dudley) letter lay.

"There is something I haven't told you. I have a cousin named Harry Potter. He is a... eh, a wizard. No, Evelyn, my sunbeam, I'm not crazy." Now the big man saw straight at his daughter. It was impossible to escape such a school letter anyway, he had seen that with his own eyes. "You, girl, you are a witch. It says in the letter."

Slowly, and with shaking hands, Azora took the letter, and opened it. She read it aloud:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Best Miss Dursley,  
We are pleased to announce that you have received school pass at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please check the attached list of necessary literature and equipment. You will find all you need in Diagon Alley. You will find the alley in the Leaky Cauldron, Charing Cross Road, London. Turnout is August 1st, Kings Cross station platform 9 3/4. shopping list is behind the letter. Wealth met!

Respectfully, Professor Filius Flitwick, Vice headmaster

So it was that the whole family went to London, to get Azora's school things and, for the rest of the family, "discover the city life", which means to shop and test different kinds of ice cream.

She got some money from her father, and then they parted. She was alone, ten and a half year old, in the biggest city in Great Britain. But Dursley to be, she was incredibly brave. So Azora went to Charing Cross Road, and after some minutes, she found an ancient parlour no other clearly saw. Over the parlour hung a sallow sign that read: _the Leaky Cauldron_. Azora opened the derelict door, and took a nervous step into the pub.

Inside there was a complete collection of people of all ages. A terribly old lady sat in a strange armchair stirring some sugar in a cup of tea whilst she read a newspaper. There was just one odd thing... She was not touching the spoon that was stirring her tea. She was just waving a...wand? It could not be true. Azora looked even closer. Oh, yes, it was. And what more, the pictures on the newspaper were moving. Every newspaper in the room moved, she saw now. This was certainly the strangest things she had ever experienced.

"Hello, darling, what can I help you with?" a lady, maybe in the middle of her thirties with a sign that read _Hannah Longbottom, bartender_ at the shirt collar came to Azora with a surprised expression.

"I am looking for the Diagon Alley. Do you know where it is?"

"Oh, yes, of course! But, won't you bring your parents?"

"No, they aren't really big fans of things out of the normal, you see. And I'm not as normal as they want me to be, and this is not the way they want the world to be. So, they aren't here."

"Dear you, you sound like Harry! At Hogwarts you will find sympathy, at least. You're not alone." she frowned. "You look like him, too. I mean, with your eyes, that is. It's totally like seeing him! "

"Ehm... who's Harry?"Azora's thoughts went back to that night Mr. Dursley mentioned his cousin, Harry Powder or something like that. Maybe Harry was a popular name in this marvellous new world.

"Oh, yes, that's right! I forgot that you are muggle - born! In our world it's just one Harry, you know. No, you don't, but, yes, you know now. But also, Harry Potter saved all of us under the Wizarding War." Yes, then Azora thought practically about it, Potter was the cousin's name. This she didn't say, of course. It was too important, too personal. Her dad's cousin was a wizard. A wizard every witch and wizard knew.


End file.
